The army man
by GabbeGabbie
Summary: Edward är med i armen, Men när han väl får komma hem efter ett år och sedan bli utskickad igen och då till ett topphemligt uppdrag där han inte får ha kontakt med någon hemma, Kommer kärleken stanna kvar? Och vad händer med Bella ensam hemma?


Jag vaknade på morgonen överlycklig. Idag händer det, Jag nästan hopade upp från sängen och sprang och tog på mig kläder. När jag tittade på klockan var den inte mer en 07.20 och jag behövde inte vara på jobbet förens om den timma. Uhss.. denna dagen kommer vara så lång. Jag gick ner för trappan och gick till köket och tog ram en skål och hällde i lite flingor i. Jag tog så lång tid på mig jag kunde och när jag var klar såg jag att klockan var 10 över sju. Jävlar jag kommer komma försent. Jag sprang ut till bilen och hoppade in och körde allt vad jag kunde, Ju fortare jag var klar på jobbet ju bättre. Jag kom precis i tid till mötet. " Hej Bella" sa Seth . Seth är min kompis här på jobbet han är väldigt trevlig som orkar lyssna på allt mitt babblande helatiden. Mötet var tråkigt och långt när jag kollade på klockan så var den 12.00. Ett möte nu blir det arbete. Jag gick till mitt skrivbord och drömde mig bort men blev avbruten av Seth. " Är det idag?" Jag log " Ja idag" han log och gick igen. Jag arbetade så bra jag kunde jag var distraherade hela dagen idag kändes det som. Såfort kockan slog tre. Sprang jag iväg och ner till bilen och körde den 2 timmar långa färden till flygplatsen.

Klockan var kvart över fem när jag kom till flygplatsen. Planet hade inte landat en uhc.. tur. Jag gick bort och ställde mig och väntade jag såg väldigt många fruar som väntade med sina barn. Och såg så lyckliga ut, vi fick meddelande att dom hade landat och alla Soldater började komma en och en jag letade desperat efter honom. Men såg han inte, Det kändes som jag hålde på att bryta ner enda tills jag såg han. Han såg mig och jag sprang in i hans famn och eller rättare sagt hoppade. Han hållde mig hårt mot sig . Jag drog mig ifrån lite och attackerade hanns läppar med mina. Inget han hade emot utan han svarade min desperata kyss lite mycket. Sedan drog jag mig ifrån lite och mumlande " Hej" Jag log " Hej, Jag har saknat dig så mycket" Jag attackerade honom igen med mina läppar mot hanns igen och jag kände att han hållde mig och hade börjat gå. " Jag har saknat dig med"

Det fann en tår på min kind som han snabbt torkade bort. " Bella gråt inte" sa han . " Ja gråter inte det är glädje tårar jag är så glad att du äntligen är hemma här trygg och säker igen" sa jag han kysste mig snabbt igen och satte ner mig. " Ska vi gå?" frågade han och jag tog hans hand och vi började gå mot bilen. Äntligen var han hemma igen. Vi kunde inte hålla våran händer ifrån varandra utan i den 2 timmar långa bilturen hem så satt han och smekte min kind och tittade på mig och log varje gång jag kollade åt hans håll. När vi väl var hemma så satte vi oss på soffan. Han hade fortfarande sin arme kläder på sig, jag kunde inte håll mig längre utan kröp upp i hanns famn. Han välkomnade mig och kramade om mig, Jag hävde mig upp och kysste honom en väldigt stark och karske lite desperat kyss men han fattade direkt. Och kysste mig lika passionerat tilbax och så rullade han över så han låg över mig.

Jag vaknade med Edward's arm om min midja och log. Han var äntligen hemma efter ett år, men han kunde såklart bli utskickad igen när som helst. Jag smög upp och tag på mig kläder och gick ner till köket. Jag satte på Spotify och tog den första spelistan och Walking on sunshine med Aly och Aj började. Jag började dansa runt i köket medans jag lagade frukost. Jag hoppade runt och sjöng med ända tills jag hörde ett dämpat skratt. " Vad!" sa jag med ett roligt ut tryck Edward började skratta igen denna gången skulle han få. Jag tog upp sleven från pankas smeten och kastade han mot honom. Jag träffade han på axeln, Han slutade skratta och tittade på mig. " Det där ska du få för!" sa han och så kom han rusande mot mig, Jag skrek och började springa . Han sprang efter mig men han han ikapp mig och slängde mig över hans axel. Jag skrek igen och protesterade men han slängde mig på soffan och satte sig på andra sidan. Jag kröp upp och tacklade ner honom igen på golvet så jag satt över honom. Vi skrattade och jag la mitt huvud mot hans bröst.

"Jag älskar dig " sa han och jag log " Jag älskar dig med" . Jag lyfte upp huvudet och placerade en passionerad kyss på hans läppar. Sedan så tog jag min hand i hans ansikte och reste mig upp och gick till köket. Jag hade precis börjat steka pannkakor när telefonen ringde Edward svarade jag fortsatte laga mat igen. När han var klar kom och la armarna om min midja "Bella..." Jag vände mig om jag förstod att något var fel. " Edward vad är det..?" vad har häng sårade jag hans känslor förut? Nej så känslig är han inte. " Jag måste åka igen jag har blivit utskickad på ett nytt uppdrag... och jag måste lämna imorgon". Jag kände hur jag smått bröt ihop jag kände en tår glida ner för min kind men Edward var snabbt i min famn och kramade mig. "Det värsta med detta är... att det är ett topp hemligt uppdrag så ingen får veta vart vi är.. så vi kan inte hålla kontakten något alls" Det var droppen, Jag bröt ihop fullständigt och grät. Men inget kunde ändra något Edward var tvungen att åka igen.

Nästa morgon så satte vi oss i bilen igen och åkte den två timmar långa bilturen till var tillsammans så länge vi kunde innan han var tvungen att gå till planet. Vilket inte var så lång tid, När det väl var dags att säga hejdå var jag helt förstörd. Jag kramade om honom och han kysste mig passionerat och sedan vände han sig om och gick. Jag bröt ihop igen och starkare jag ramlade till marken och grät. Jag kände 2 maskulina armar dra upp mig från marken och leda mig bort. Han satte mig i bilen " Hej lillsyrran" Jag grät fortfarande och samlade mig " Hej Emmett"


End file.
